


Все время мира

by Ashatrychka



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Out of Character, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Отношения втайне, Тихий секс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: В Тихом мире следует вести себя тихо - всегда.
Relationships: Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen
Kudos: 5





	Все время мира

**Author's Note:**

> Мне нужно было это написать %)

Чего он действительно хочет, так это чтобы им не приходилось заниматься этим впопыхах.

— Личные отношения в команде? Ха! — Сигрюн заводит руки за голову и устраивается поудобнее. — Я расскажу вам историю о личном. В одной из зачищающих групп образовалась парочка… Ну как, парочка. Я не знаю, были ли они парочкой. Но они решили не ждать возвращения и сбросить напряжение прямо во время задания. Боевого задания! — Сигрюн вытягивает руку и с важным видом тычет указательным пальцем вверх. Миккель замечает, как Рейнир смотрит сначала на палец, а потом кидает быстрый взгляд на небо. Лалли не заинтересован — как обычно — а Эмиль пытается выглядеть незаинтересованным. Что же до самого Миккеля, то он помешивает черпаком в походном казане с ничего не выражающим лицом. Он догадывается, какой будет конец у этой истории.

— Группа встала лагерем, выставили часовых и улеглись спать. А эти двое покинули палатку. Они отошли недалеко. И знаете, что с ними случилось?.. ХВАТЬ! — Сигрюн хлопает в ладоши. — Здоровенный тролль, подобравшийся незамеченным, откусил им головы! Потому что они были слишком увлечены друг другом в этот момент! Когда ты на задании, ты всегда должен быть настороже! Когда мы вернемся, у нас будет все время мира… — Миккелю на мгновение кажется, что он слышит в голосе Сигрюн мечтательные нотки. Обычно с таким выражением она говорила только о хороших ресторанах или деньгах. — ЕСЛИ мы вернемся, поэтому глядите в оба!

— Не нужно нас учить, — бурчит Эмиль. — Мы не новички.

— В Тихом мире все мы — новички, — замечает Миккель. — Тем более, Эмиль, знаешь ли ты, сколько ошибок совершается профессионалами? Теми, кто был твердо уверен в своих силах?

— Мало? — осторожно предполагает Эмиль.

— Много, — отвечает Миккель. — Излишняя самоуверенность может довести до беды, — он кидает выразительный взгляд на Сигрюн, но она притворяется, что не замечает его.

Или действительно не замечает.

— Ты не можешь быть начеку, когда ты спишь, если ты не маг, — замечает Эмиль. — Вся надежда на часовых.

— Но ты можешь не хлопать ушами, если покидаешь палатку в темноте, — замечает Сигрюн. — Вести себя тихо, смотреть и слушать внимательно, если уж так приспичило выйти.

— Или не выходить, — бурчит Эмиль.

— Или не выходить, — соглашается Сигрюн. Она потягивается. — Кстати, Эмиль, на тебе ведь первая смена?

Когда они укладываются спать, то Лалли и Рейнир спят с одной стороны палатки, а Миккель и Сигрюн — с другой. Киса долго топчется, выбирая, на кого лечь, и в итоге устраивается у Рейнира. Свет костра снаружи постепенно слабеет, а палатку заполняет сопение.

Миккель осторожно переворачивается на бок и кладет руку на талию Сигрюн — ее спальный мешок расстегнут, как и его, и в темноте они прижимаются друг к другу, стараясь не издавать ни звука. Рейнир сопит, Лалли дышит тихо, снаружи потрескивает костер и шумят деревья. Рука Миккеля цепляет край штанов Сигрюн и стаскивает их, пальцы исследуют ее кожу, проходятся по завиткам волос в паху — он успел изучить ее настолько, что, наверное, мог бы изваять в глине. Не всю, но некоторые части ее тела он бы мог изобразить очень точно.

Времени на это не так много, как хотелось бы — надо еще и выспаться, поэтому они торопятся. Сигрюн обвивает ногой его ногу, прижимая ко рту край спальника, чтобы заглушить свое дыхание. Миккель старается двигаться так неслышно, насколько это возможно, нет ни прелюдии, ни поцелуев — лишь быстрое, почти звериное соитие. Когда Сигрюн находит его руку и передвигает ее себе между ног, это похоже на условный сигнал: финал близко. Миккель зарывается носом в ее волосы, жарко дыша ей в затылок.

Ему бы хотелось, чтобы все было иначе. Ему бы хотелось _видеть_ Сигрюн — сверху, снизу, без одежды. В комнате, на нормальной кровати, чтобы не нужно было следить за шумом и стараться двигаться неслышно, сдерживая дыхание. Чтобы можно было целовать ее, не обращая внимания ни на что, не задумываясь ни о чем. Миккелю хочется, чтобы, когда они вернутся, у них было все время мира.


End file.
